


[Podfic] Take Me Home To the Place I Belong

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Audio Format: MP3, Belonging, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Families of Choice, Homecoming, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: The people of Rose Creek invite their protectors to stay and Billy and Goodnight must consider the fact that sometimes sanctuary isn't something you find. It's something you make.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me Home To the Place I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874178) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> Thank you so much, dancinbutterfly for writing this and sharing it with all of us. And thank you double for permission to podfic it. ;)

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r5q767famb5vc9c/Dancinbutterfly_-_Take_Me_Home_to_the_Place_I_Belong.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kugg1z9zaiq34y7/Dancinbutterfly%20-%20Take%20Me%20Home%20to%20the%20Place%20I%20Belong.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
